1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to rodent traps and, more particularly, is concerned with an enclosed rodent trap employing a rodent-trapping surface which has an easily adjustable release sensitivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been innumerous rodent trap designs through history. The current most available trap is a spring-wire trap which has a number of inherent disadvantages. Such a trap is not attractive and is limited in placement to out of the way areas not subject to accidental bumping, as by children or pets. A current trap may be hazardous to set, and its release sensitivity is fixed, unknown, and affected by wear. In addition, the conventional spring wire trap causes severe localized trauma to the rodent, making the emptying thereof an unpleasant operation.
What is needed is:
a rodent trap which is enclosed and attractive in appearance, and thus suitable for all locations, including drainboard and cabinet use; PA1 a rodent trap which is not hazardous from accidental bumping, as by children and pets, and therefore suitable for all locations (i.e. not severely limited in its placement); PA1 a rodent trap which is easily set or "cocked" without hazard to the setter; PA1 a rodent trap which has readily adjustable release sensitivity; PA1 a rodent trap whose release mechanism is readily adjustable so as to permit compensation for wear thereon; PA1 a rodent trap which kills without causing severe local trauma to the rodent, with resulting release of blood and other residue; and PA1 a rodent trap which may be simply emptied by remotely releasing the carcass without having to touch in its vicinity.